Tomb Raiders:Next Generation
by neo-arach
Summary: It's based on the game, Tomb Raider ll. Lara recruits 2 teenagers to be her 'sidekicks'. r+r! please, don't flame me too bad. hope u like.... (to the people who know me: THE GIRL IS NOT ME!!!!!! Well, it's the imaginary me.)
1. New Recuit

my own Tomb raider fic!!! hope you like. since i couldn't find another Tomb Raider fic, decided to put up mine. read+review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider, but I do own my characters.  
  
  
~1~  
~New Recruits~  
  
  
::6:00 am::  
  
Lara sat in an empty room as she looked blankly out of her window, the television was on, but she paid no attention to it. An old man about 60 years of age walked into the room.  
"Lady Croft," he said in a perfect English accent, "are you still watching or do you want me to turn it off?"  
"Oh, no, I'm not watching, you can turn it off Giles," she said. Giles slowly made his way towards the television, then Lara had heard the newscaster say something that grabbed her attention.  
"This just in," he said, "we have recently received disturbing information, a military plane carrying weapons and ammunition and escorting a family and two teenagers back to the United States has crashed in the Himalayan mountains. The officials have not yet found the location of the fallen plane but all of our prayers are with the family and two lost teens somewhere out there in the Himalayan Mountains."  
"Giles? Is there anything I could do in the Himalayan mountains? Anything to kill?" Lara asked.  
"Well, there is the, what do you call it, abominable snowman," Giles pointed out. Lara headed towards the door.  
"Giles, prepare my things, I'm heading for the Himalayan mountains in the afternoon, tomorrow."  
"Right away miss," Giles walked after Lara out the door.  
  
::12:00 pm::  
  
A private jet took off from the runway headed northwest towards the Himalayan mountains. Lara sat comfortably in seat inside, she buckled her holster around her waist and put her backpack on, a parachute lay next to her just in case. A couple of hours later they were flying over the Himalayan mountains, Lara looked out of her window and saw a fallen plane. That must be the military plane, Lara thought. Suddenly, a giant snowball the size of a boulder was flying at the plane. Lara got up, put on the parachute pack, and ran to the door opposite of the giant snowball, she opened the door and jumped out. She watched as the snowball hit the side of the plane and broke it in two like a twig. Lara pulled the cord and the parachute opened. She looked where she first saw the snowball, she saw a giant monkey-like thing run into a cave. Then she looked a little to the left and saw two figures staring at the wrecked plane, crashing to the ground.  
Lara landed about three miles from them, she dropped the parachute pack and started walking towards the spot where she saw the two figures who were most likely the two teenagers that were lost. She finally got to the spot in about a half an hour but there was no one in sight. Lara turned towards the cave where she saw the creature.   
Lara approached the cave carefully, she reached inside her back pack and pulled out a flare and ignited it. On the cave floor she saw giant footprints, like a gorilla's except three times bigger. Lara drew out her shotgun, ready for anything. A bat swooped down from the cave ceiling and attacked Lara, but Lara was too quick. She aimed and shot it down in the blink of an eye. A shot rang out from the outside of the cave and it wasn't from her shotgun. Lara ran out to see who shot the gun.  
She peeked over a rock and saw a boy about 16 years old shooting down an abominable snowman, it was the creature that had shot down the plane. He had two uzis in his hands, he reminded her of herself. Behind him, he saw a girl about the same age as the boy. She was searching through her back pack, Lara heard her shout over the uzi.  
"We're out of ammo!" She yelled.  
"This is my last round and it doesn't seem like it's going down anytime soon!" He replied.  
"It would be perfect if that one chick Lara Croft came right now, we could use anybody's help! Hey! Since we're probably gonna die in a few moments, there's something I have to tell you!" The girl shouted but the boy wasn't paying any attention because his uzi went silent. He pulled the trigger a couple of times but nothing came out.  
"Shit," he cursed. The snowman charged at them but Lara shot it. It turned around and roared. The girl's eyes went wide. Lara ran straight at it and jumped on its broad shoulders. The monster toppled backwards. Lara grabbed the two teenagers' wrists and ran, dragging them until they turned and ran with her. The abominable snowman thundered after them.  
Finally, Lara turned around and fumbled inside of her bag and pulled out a grenade launcher. She loaded it and fired at the oncoming abominable snowman. The grenade exploded on impact, the creature's stomach exploded into a million pieces. The abominable snowman fell to the ground, motionless.   
"Well," Lara turned to the two teenagers, "I better get you two back to America. Everyone's looking for you."  
"You're Lara Croft," the girl gasped.  
"Yes, and what's your name? I only heard about you guys yesterday."  
"Only yesterday? And it took you one day to get here? Wow!" The boy stared at her in amazement.  
"Yes, what did you say your names were?"  
"Oh, I'm Mallory," the girl said, "and this is Josh."  
"Pleased to meet you, now, shall we go?" Lara suggested.  
"Yeah, how are we going to get back?" Josh asked.  
"Well, I can't find the way, that's a job for my GPS," Lara reached inside her backpack and pulled out her GPS. They trekked through the mountain side till they reached the military plane.  
"You mean we've been going the wrong way this whole time!?" Mallory yelled at Josh, "Baka!!"  
"Will you please stop shouting at me in Japanese!" He yelled back. They really care about each other, Lara thought.  
"I guess we'll have to make camp here, it's getting dark," Lara searched the plane for blankets and tents, only finding a sleeping bag, a blanket, and one tent. She decided that the two could share the tent while she slept outside and kept watch. Lara told them the plan.  
"What!?! I actually have to sleep in the same tent with that idiot!?" Lara could tell Mallory was blushing, even in the dark.  
"Mallory, it's not that bad," Lara sighed.  
"Fine, please, call me Mal, I hate my name."  
"I'm not an idiot!" Josh exclaimed, finally realizing what Mal had said.  
"Whatever! I'm going to sleep," Mal retreated to the inside of the tent.  
"The nerve of that girl..." Josh muttered, "I'll wait out here a few minutes before going in or she'll kill me."  
"You two have been a through a lot, you can't blame her," Lara loaded her guns just in case.  
"Yeah, a lot, but compared to her, I haven't been through anything," Josh sighed as he poked the fire with a stick.  
"What happened?"  
"My parents died a long time ago and I've gotten over it so some bad people shipped me off here to work at a factory, Mal's parents were stationed at a nearby army facility because they're in the army. They were assigned to check out the factory I was in, they heard rumors that an American kid, me, was in there. The bad people got arrested and Mal's parents agreed to take me back to America so we all got on the next plane headed there," Josh sighed and kept going, "we were on that plane loaded with weapons. I found out that Mal and I went to the same Junior High school and we even had a couple of classes together. We were flying over the mountains when she looked out the window and saw that thing you killed, it threw a giant rock at the plane. We crashed, everyone but us died."  
"Oh, that's terrible," Lara looked down at her feet.  
"I'd expected Mal to breakdown but she hasn't cried once, she's pushing herself too hard. I've heard her begin to cry but she catches herself before she does. I don't think it's healthy," he looked over at the tent.   
"I don't think that's healthy either, everyone needs to grieve, it helps," Lara remembered what had happened to her when her plane crashed, "the exact same thing happened to me. My plane had crashed when I was around your age, my parents died too."  
"Well, ever since we crashed that thing has been chasing us, we could only grab a couple of guns and a few extra ammo. Thank God you came."  
"You should get some rest, I'll stay up and keep watch," Lara stood up and stretched.  
"Right, good night," Josh disappeared in the tent. Mal was on the right side of the tent, sprawled on the ground. The blanket covered half her body, she had a tight black tank-top and army pants with boots that covered them from the middle of her shin and below.   
'Didn't even bother to take off her boots,' Josh shook his head and pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders. His clothing was similar except his shirt was originally short sleeved, but he ripped off the sleeves. Josh looked at Mal's dirt smudged face, her black-brown streaked, shoulder length hair was loosely pulled back. Her eyes was the most fascinating thing about her, they were a bright brown, almost red. He sighed, picturing her alluring eyes.  
'No one else has eyes like her,' his own eyes were an ice blue, with specks of green and gray. His dirty-blonde hair was naturally spiky. 'Now what else can I think of about her. Hm....let me be a guy and start off with her body, she had curves in all the right places and she has some muscle. Very flexible, energizer bunny, maybe a little trigger happy. She's always kind, unless she's pissed, then she starts yelling in Japanese, you get used to it.' Josh lay on his back, listening to Mal's breathing until he drifted off to sleep.  
  
::Next Morning::  
  
Josh woke up and stepped out into the early morning rays of sunshine, he yawned. There was a note in the dirt from Lara, it read:  
  
Went out to find something, be back soon.  
-Lara  
"I heard you guys last night," Mal was sitting on the broken wing of the plane, looking up at the sky, "I can take care of myself you know."  
"I'm completely aware of that fact after you saved our lives a million times," Josh smirked, "you don't have to do all that stuff. Seriously, you've gone through two whole days with out taking a break. You don't have to do that."  
"No Josh, I have to," Josh was about to say something but Mal stopped him, she jumped down from the wing. "I have to do these things, you don't understand, I have to be strong, I won't be able to help if I cry all the time," Mal's eyes started to water, "I have to keep moving and doing everything.....because when I stop.....they're really gone." Mal dropped to the ground and completely broke down in tears, Josh sat in front of her and wrapped his arms around Mal's smaller body. Soon she fell asleep just as Lara got back.  
Lara brought more water and a jeep that she recovered from her plane, as soon as they packed their things, they were on their way to the nearest town. Lara was blasting a U2 cd from her radio, Josh was looking out the window, and Mal was drawing something. Pretty soon they were out of the jungle and in an Search-and-Rescue camp. The guys took care of everything and Lara said that the two teens could stay with her, she's got a big enough place. So again, they were on a plane bound for England.  
"I hate planes," Mal muttered, "I'll get over it." Soon, the plane landed and they unloaded all their stuff, then reloaded to a limo. After an hour or so they pulled up next to a large gate. They stepped out. Mal and Josh looked through the gate into the front courtyard. There were ankle-high hedges to the left and right of the walkway. On the right was a large fountain and a statue of an angel. To the right of that was a tall hedge, as tall as the mansion. Their jaws dropped.  
"Welcome to my home," Lara chuckled as she saw the two, wait till you see the back." 


	2. Training Day

~2~ ~Training Day~  
  
::Next Morning::  
  
Mal shot up from her bed and looked around. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Looking at the clock, Mal slowly stretched and hopped off the bed. She walked to the closet and opened it, there were tons of cloths. "Whoa! I never had this many clothes," Mal looked through the clothes, unfortunately, most of them were either skirts or dresses. Finally she found faded baggy jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt, Mal changed out of her silk, gray and red tank top with matching shorts she got last night and headed out the bedroom door. The mansion wasn't too hard to memorize, Mal headed out the next door on the right and made her way down a large staircase you can see when you walk through the front door. Mal walked down the hallway under the stairs and turned left into the kitchen, Josh, Lara, and Winston were already eating breakfast. They were eating bacon, eggs, and cereal with orange juice on the side. "It's about time, sleepyhead," Josh teased. "Shut up," Mal walked over and grabbed a bowl, poured some Lucky Charms in it, and started eating. After a few moments of silence, Lara finally broke the silence and spoke up. "Well, I called the US Government, and they said that you could go back to the US or you could stay here and work for me, I'm not going to stay young forever," Lara looked at the two teenagers, "well? What will it be?" Mal was the first to answer. "Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to work here," she played with a strand of hair in front of her face. "Me too, I think it'd be cool," Josh smiled. "Well alright then, it's settled. You are my new recruits, we start training tomorrow." Everyone finished breakfast and went their separate ways. Josh went to the weight room that was in the room next to the pool, Mal worked out in the big room with the ramps, and Lara and Winston went and did whatever they do. Mal had started her routine with stretching, she had been in gymnastics and martial arts since she could walk. She had been in Kung Fu, Tai Chi, and any other class that had to deal with martial arts. When she was finished, Mal begun doing a combination of flips, kicks, and punches. She continued doing more advanced aerials for about an hour. Josh had been training in the weight room for a couple of hours. He was lifting weights and training in the kick-boxing area of the room. He was finished beating on the punching bag he went out to get a snack. He walked in on Mal doing push ups on her hands with her feet dangling above her. Mal wore a black sports bra and sweat pants that were rolled up at her knees, her fingerless gloves were wet. She was sweating all over her exposed skin. Josh stood there watching her as she completed her push ups and let her feet fall in front of her, doing the bridge. Mal pulled herself up to stand. She grabbed a towel and wiped of the sweat on her face. She looked at Josh. "Yes?" Mal raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, just went to get something to eat," Josh shook his head and walked passed her. "Man, what I wouldn't give to have McDonalds right now. Do they have McDonalds in England? They better," Mal walked next to Josh towards the kitchen. "I wonder what we're supposed to do," Josh yawned, "you know, now that we work for Lara." Mal shrugged as she bit into an apple she grabbed that was laying on the counter. "I don't know but right now, I want to relax. I think I saw a video cabinet on my way down to breakfast, want to look for something to watch?" Mal asked. "Sure, after I take a shower," Josh drank a glass of water and headed upstairs. Mal soon followed, heading for her own shower. After both of them were done, the headed to the entertainment center which was right outside of their rooms. It had everything. Playstation, PS2, X Box, Gamecube, and any other game system you could think of. There was a DVD player and VCR. It's got everything, even stuff from Japan. The video cabinet was by the wall near the door. Josh and Mal looked through it and decided to watch The Matrix. It was night by then and it was getting colder. The two snuggled up under a blanket in their pajamas and watched the movie.  
  
Lara yawned and stretched, she was in her secret basement, the one with all her treasures, reading a book. She had just finished the book and headed up stairs. Lara started to hear voices in the room she was outside of, she heard a man talking on the phone, something about a choice that he will leave to someone. She looked inside and saw her two rookies, sleeping on the couch with a movie playing. Lara sighed, she thought it might have been one of Natala's employee's trying to get the Scion. Lara turned off the TV and left the two sleeping on the couch. They have a big day planned for them.  
  
::Morning::  
  
Mal slowly woke up from her long, blissful sleep. As she stretched, her arm hit something. She looked at the object she hit, it was Josh. Mal blushed, she snuggled with Josh. Mal felt something around her waist. She flipped her side of the blanket off and found Josh's arm wrapped around it. Her face was now several different shades of red. Carefully, she unwrapped his arm from her waist and went to change. In Mal's closet, she found another rack of clothes installed. There were short shorts, army pants, tank tops, and half-shirt tank tops. She picked out blue army pants with a light blue tank top. When she finished dressing, she found another smaller closet filled with all types of shoes. Mal put on the knee high boots over her army pants and left the room to eat breakfast. When she stepped outside her room, Josh was already dressed in a similar out fit to hers, except her ripped the sleeves off the shirt again. When they looked at each other, they both blushed. The two went downstairs to find Lara. After eating breakfast, Winston led them outside through the backdoor of the kitchen. They walked next to an obstacle course, both of the teenagers looking on with curiosity. Lara stood at the begging of the obstacle course dressed in her trademark outfit, khaki shorts and light sea foam green tank top. "I hope you two slept well last night," both blushed, "today is a very important day. You will start your training which I'm sure you will find a little easy since both of you are very fit." Mal raised her hand and Lara nodded to her, motioning her to speak. "What exactly are we training for? What do you do other than save people and take pictures around the world?" She asked. "I am a Tomb Raider," Lara said, they both raised an eyebrow, "I don't sell anything or do anything illegal if you're wondering. People hire me." They both nodded. "Okay, that explains the obstacle course, but how are we supposed to go through it?" Josh asked. "I will show you that, as soon as you run a lap around the course, go." Josh and Mal started to jog around. "Tomb raiding, I wonder what that's like," Josh said. When they were finished, Lara told them to stand on the first block. "First, jump to the next block in one leap, no running starts," Lara instructed. Josh and Mal leaped to the block that was five feet away. "Now run and jump to the next one," they both made it but Josh almost didn't. Then they had to run, jump, and grab onto the net on the next block. Josh and Mal went through the whole obstacle course, only having to start again twice because they both fell. When they were finished, it was already lunch. Mal and Josh ate lunch and headed for the pool. Josh wore his black swim trunks and Mal wore a one piece, plain black bathing suit. Josh pushed Mal in but she grabbed his arm and they both fell in together. He opened his eyes under the water but didn't see Mal under there, Josh surfaced and found her sitting on the ramp that extended over the water. He got out of the pool and ran after Mal. She stood there and waited till he got onto the ramp before she back flipped into the water. Josh dove in after her. They wrestled in the water for a while until they needed to breath. They both surfaced. "Well, I'm refreshed," Mal said swimming to the edge and lifting herself up, "I'm going to go change." "I think I'll stay and swim for a little longer," Josh said. Mal shifted something behind her back. "Aright, I'll get Winston to bring you a towel," Mal grinned. "Why?" Josh suspected something. "Missing something?" Mal waved his towel and swim trunks in front of her. She got up and ran. "MAL!!" 


End file.
